The Demi Titans
by Embott
Summary: Complete with a few of my OC's. After the 5th book, two mysterious demigod girls appear at Camp Half Blood. Who are these girls, and who is their godly parent? Or perhaps... Their not gods... 0.o :D :D Enjoy!


_CRASH!_

The lightning cracked, lighting the sky. Rain was pouring hard, thunder rolled across the sky. The clouds were so black; you could've sworn they were covered in black ink. The sky was an intimidating deep gray that viciously shot out bolts of lightning. A bronze weapon glinted in the brief flash of light.

A girl, hair so black it looked blue, jumped onto the ground with a desperate huff. She turned onto her back and called out.

"Josie! Josie, hurry! The hill is only a few more days away! We can make it! We have to make it-"

A terrible roar pierced through the storm. A look of horror flickered across the girls face, soon replaced by a wave of anger.

"Josie!!" She called again, only this time less desperately, and more the way an older sister would screech at her younger sibling.

Thunder rolled across the sky, followed by a sickening flash of lightning.

A second girl, who looked exactly like the first, was running up the field. Her hair was as well jet black, but the tinge was more of a purple then her identical's blue. Her golden eyes shone with fear. A second roar emerged from behind her.

The first girl broke into a run, towards her identical. The second girl tripped over herself in her hast to escape the source of the roaring.

"NO!" The first girl cried, running to her identical's aid.

The second girl rolled onto her back and raised her weapon – a blade half steel, half bronze- defensively, and an ear-splitting scream cut through the air as the barest trace of an enormous shape raised itself above her and fell.

"JOSIE!!!!!!"

Drenched in sweat, Percy shot bolt up-right in his bunk. He looked around him. He was at Camp Half-blood in Cabin 3, just as he had been when he had gone to sleep. He sighed, and fell back into his bed, fast asleep again. That was his first dream of the two girls.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. Nothing major was happening. Demigods were shooting hoops, and practicing archery. Some were riding Pegasi down the shore of Long Island.

"I'm bored." Izzy, daughter of Zeus, complained. She had long dark hair which she kept done up and a platinum blonde streak in the shape of a lightning bolt streaking down her spiky ponytail.

"You're too hyperactive for your own good." Niagara, daughter of Poseidon, told her. Niagara's platinum blonde hair was identical to her twin's, Serenity, only shorter.

Izzy scoffed and stood up. She jogged backwards towards the basket ball hoops in the center of the cabins.

"Come on! Let's play a game or something!" She pleaded. Everyone agreed, and followed her to the court.

They teams were simple to divide. Big 3 kids versus regular demigods. So the teams were Izzy, Serenity, Niagara, Nico and Claira, versus Kirra, the sole daughter of Hestia, Camille, daughter of Aphrodite, Valeria, daughter of Ares, and Delphia, Hera's dirty deed.

So they started to play, and demigods gathered round to watch. In the end of course, the big three kids won.

"Why do we always divide the teams up so that the most powerful kids are together?" Panted Delphia, her short brunette bob dampened with sweat.

"I don't know, but she has a point." Grinned Serenity. The winning team was sitting by the hearth which Kirra was keeping.

Izzy, however was not sitting by the hearth but running around the commons area doing a victory lap.

"That girl has waaaay too much energy." Sighed Claira.

"Izzy won! Izzy in your face!" She cheered as she jogged around in circles.

"Hyperactive." Claira rolled her eyes.

Izzy jogged over next to Nico and sat with a 'Thwump' next to him. She sighed. "So now what?"

There was a silence, the children of the Big 3 sitting by the hearth, and the losers panting with their hands on their thighs.

"Owch!" Nico yelped as Izzy gave him a nasty electric shock. She giggled evilly.

"Why do children of Zeus always DO that?" Nico muttered.

"Uhg!" Serenity exclaimed.

Her twin stared at her. "What?"

"He's making out with her again…" Serenity jabbed a perfectly polished finger at the figure of Percy and Annabeth in the shadow of a cabin.

"Ergh…" Niagara made a face. Serenity wrinkled her nose in agreement.

"Guys, seriously, they're dating. What do you think couples do? Play chess?" Claira stated.

"Well it's just…" Serenity started, "He's our brother. And it's weird…." Her twin finished for her.

"Well I think it's sweet." Nico crooned. Serenity and Izzy glared at him. Nico shrank into his aviators' jacket.

There was an odd silence between the younger of the teens as they averted their eyes, and the older ones started talking about how it took forever to take those two to get together.

Claira glanced up at the hill, just in time to see two figures climbing up it.

"Hey…" She muttered. "Hey!" she said more loudly. "There's two girls on the hill." Everyone's eyes shot up towards the hill. And indeed, two girls, hair so black it was purple or rather blue, were struggling up Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

Yes, I changed it again. Sorry, it's just my stupid writers block. Hope you like the re-vamped version!!


End file.
